The Most Difficult Thing
by psychemenace
Summary: Yuuki used to think that the most difficult thing was having to do his chores, but he was wrong.


Yuuki used to think that the most difficult thing was having to do his chores, but he was wrong. The most difficult thing of all was falling in love with one of his best friends. He was forced to bottle up his feelings and hide them even from his older brother and try so hard not to be obvious about it. But Yuuta would probably know, he would definitely know and that's why he thinks he needs to be extra careful and vigilant about his actions so as not to spill out the truth of his love. Because he just can't let his older twin brother know about those feelings. First because he was afraid, second, it would be weird, too weird in fact to find out that your twin brother swings that way or so Yuuki thinks.

Yuuki always finds excuses to touch Kaname without having anyone getting suspicious of the ulterior motives in his caresses or without Yuuta noticing anything odd in the way he sometimes nonchalantly grabs Kaname by the hip just to piss him off. He's was always subtle about it, but sometimes he wants to touch the glasses boy more that if anything he ends up hurting him. He would push him away looking at him in disgust, calling him a perv and a person who just thinks money can solve anything. This would anger Kaname and he would get a whacking or two from the megane. There are times when he would have this strong urge to just be beside him that it saddens him not to. But he doesn't let it show in his face, instead he badmouths his friend to have the reason to hold him when he lunges at him in anger. When he has the chance and sometimes when time and the circumstance permits it, he holds Kaname's hand. This always made Kaname feel awkward because Yuuki would always hold it tightly. Kaname never minded the younger twin's behavior, for him it was always just something done to him to rile him up. He would end up losing his cool and bellow at him in rage. Yuuki was always careful about it, but Yuuta somehow knows. His meanderings to confuse his elder twin were futile. His lingering gaze at Kaname always gives him away.

When Yuuki wants to touch Kaname without any reason, he always just kind of brushes a part of his skin against his. But then, when this happens he was always self conscious. He's afraid that this would show on his face because the turmoil within him was always too much to bear. After he realised his feelings for the megane, whenever he's with him, he always feel nervous. Moreover, he has to be consistent with his brotherly attachment by means of his behaviour towards his elder twin all the time when all he wants was to lean on Kaname, hug him from the back, maybe plant a kiss or two on his cheek and do to him all the things he always does with Yuuta. Yuuki knows very well that he couldn't, but really he'd like to do it of he could. If given the chance, he would definitely do it, even to the extent of kissing Kaname on the mouth, but that would probably make his heart explode.

One time he went to Kaname's house alone. As always, Kaname didn't want to let him in because he was too much trouble and he didn't want to be alone with Yuuki. The boy was too troublesome, he was a handful. But in the end the glasses boy gave in because of his persistence.

"Why are you here? Did you twins fight again?"

Yuuki more often than not would always visit him when he's in a fight with Yuuta and would waste his time whining and complaining about his elder twin. Kaname always finds this very troublesome. He would click his tongue and ask Yuuki to go home. But somehow, this time it was different. Something was odd but Kaname doesn't know what it is. Yuuki didn't respond, the truth was, he just wanted to be alone with Kaname. A rare luxury when he's not fighting with Yuuta. But ever since he realized his feelings for the boy, that desire to be alone with him was getting insufferable. He could never tell Kaname the reason why he came so he just stared at him and leaned on his shoulder, ignoring Kaname's complaints.

"Hey what the hell are you doing!" Kaname bellowed, disturbed at Yuuki's behavior. He pushed Yuuki head away from him to stop him from leaning on his shoulder.

"Aaaaah... Kaname.. Stop. You're hurting me.." Yuuki whined lazily. After that they wrestled a bit. He grappled Kaname and pinned him down to the sofa wehre they were scuffling. Kaname was flustered, Yuuki was just acting so weird that he didn't know want to do. He averted his eyes from Yuuki and asked the brunette to get off of him. To his surprise Yuuki leaned down and lay on top of him.

"Hey!"

" Please.. Can we just stay like this for a little bit?" Yuuki asked caressing kaname's forearm and then slipping his hands on Kaname's with the usual languor about him.

"Why the hell are you holding my hand.? Let go of me!"

Kaname struggled but Yuuki was not fazed. He didn't move not let go of his hand in Kaname's. He didn't look at him. He was so flustered that he buried his face on Kaname's bossom, nuzzling his head against his chest. But Kaname noticed that Yuuki's ears and the nape of his neck was red as a tomato and because of that he was embarrassed that he couldn't struggle anymore so they just stayed like that until they fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** Currently reading Kimi to Boku manga because I missed the boys! They are too cute for words but what really captured my eye was Yuuki and Kaname's relationship (they're like cats and dogs). I couldn't unsee their moments together that I just couldn't help myself so I wrote this little fanfic. Hahahaha XD


End file.
